


Strive Flight Class 101

by Luneth



Series: Strive's Weird Ship [2]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, No Brigade Members were Seriously Harmed in this Endeavor, Shenanigans, Strive's ship, poor phobos, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Strive needs to know. Was he meant to pilot this ship, or was it just luck?Upon Strive's insistence, the rest of the gang try a hand at piloting his ship. The results are...interesting.
Series: Strive's Weird Ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Sung

**Author's Note:**

> To each their own, as they say.  
> This has been on my mind since I wrote Turn the Key. I get the feeling only Strive can fly Strive's ship, but it's sure gonna be entertaining to watch them try.  
> All attempts will be graded with meticulous criteria: Was it SUCCESSFUL, what is PAINFUL, and was it FUNNY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficulty with user interface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our brave first volunteer is of course, Sung.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Strive?” Sung asked.

“Yes.” Strive nodded. His posture was tense, but his eyes shone with determination. “I’m sorry for the trouble but…I really need to know.” His ship sat behind him, balanced impossibly on its small keel, hovering there. Strive glanced back at it and bit his lip, then closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

“If you want us to give it a try-” Sung jabbed his thumb into his chest, “-We’re happy to help! But I doubt any of us will be able to fly it as well as you.” Strive managed a small smile and a nod.

“Thanks…” He wanted to believe Sung, but that nagging doubt was still hurting him. That question hovering in the back of his mind.

Did this ship really belong to Strive, or would it be better with someone else?

This is how the six of them ended up on a small uninhabited planet that the brigade often used for flight training. It was a dry desert climate, and the small mountains and rock formations cropping up here and there made for good obstacles. It was the perfect place to test out a new ship, or for a ship to test out a new pilot, perhaps.

“I’ll go first!” Sung announced. “I have to say I’m curious about how it works, myself!”

“Ok!” Strive motioned to the rest of them. “Um, can you guys wait out here, then?”

“Sure.” Phobos crossed his arms. “We’ll be watching from…a safe distance.”

“No need to worry!” Sung laughed. “I’m not planning to go full throttle. At worst, I’ll probably make it skitter into the ground.”

The rest of the group exchanged a look, then turned to start hurrying away from the ship. Strive’s eyebrows creased together in concern as he opened the door.

“It…shouldn’t be that bad?” Sung shrugged.

“I don’t know why they’re so concerned.” He beamed and clapped his hands together. “I’ll be a model student. Come now, show me the ropes!”

000

“Hm,” Sung peered down at the console. “What language is that?”

“It’s not a language,” Strive answered. “It’s just kind of…intuitive?” He pointed down at one of the glowing symbols on its surface. “This is us on the map.”

“I see…” Sung stared down at it. “Well, I’ll take your word for it.”

Strive glanced out the window and spotted the others. It seemed they had decided to back up a bit more, and were now watching from atop a hill. Meouch turned to Phobos and said something that earned him a sharp nudge in the arm.

“So-” Sung tapped experimentally at the display. “How does it work? Does it need to be turned on…?” Strive shook his head.

“Those are just some readings. Um, you use these.” He pointed at the two towers in the center. “Place your hands on them.”

“Ah, ok!” Sung planted both his hands on the nodes, and Strive felt the ship shudder, just faintly. Sung continued talking as if he hadn’t. “Now what?”

“Well, now you just…” Strive motioned to the landscape in front of them. “-go.”

“Yes but…” Sung glanced around. “Is there a thrust? Or some kind of startup sequence?”

“Nnno?” Strive motions to the columns again. “You just hold your hands up to these, and tell it to go.”

“Oh! Very well then!” Sung straightened and cleared his throat. “Um, go!”

The next second Strive found himself tossed to the back of the ship as it surged forward, then straight up, then careened in a truly erratic fashion across the planet’s sky as Sung shouted in alarm.

“No, no! Slow! Slow down! Stop! Stop!!”

The ship did stop, eventually, when it did a sick loop-de-loop before slamming straight into the ground. Strive groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

“Sung?” He called out. Sung was slumped down on one knee, hands still gripping the control points.

“Strive,” he answered, “door, please.”

“Huh?”

Sung’s voice was uncharacteristically high and strained as he repeated himself. “Make the door open.”

“O-Oh um-” Strive glanced over at the wall, and the panel slid open. Sung immediately got up and stumbled out.

“Yo!” Meouch called out as the group ran over to the crashed ship. They found Sung on his hands and knees, getting reacquainted with his lunch, while Strive stood awkwardly nearby.

Havve tilted his head to the side and made a beeping noise. Sung weakly waved a hand at him in response. Since it seemed like Sung was in no shape for translating, Havve pulled up a speech device on his arm to type out a message, which he showed to Strive.

_No good?_

“Well uh…” Strive shot a concerned look over at Sung. “We did…fly?”

“Sorry about your ship.” Meouch gave it a light kick. Strive shot him a confused look.

“Why?”

Meouch cocked an eyebrow at him in response. “It’s trashed, ain’t it?”

Strive glanced back at his ship. “It looks ok?” He offered. “Hang on.” He disappeared back inside the door. A second later the ship floated up out of the rut it had made to sit perfectly straight once more. Sung stumbled back to his feet to peer up at it with a newfound respect, and perhaps fear.

“Well then,” he propped his hands on his hips. “Anyone else want to try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give Sung a 4/10. Strong attempt, poor execution.
> 
> I guess Strive's ship must have some sort of inertia protection deal going on. That's why the pilot doesn't fly backwards when it starts, and why they're both still alive after that crash. Poor Strive still got tossed around a bit, though, but his ship made sure he didn't get too hurt. ^_^;
> 
> Poor Sung thought the thing used voice-recognition.


	2. Meouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficulty making precise turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung was brave to volunteer first. The person who goes second is just stupid.

“So it’s a kind of gut thing, right?” Meouch rolled his shoulder back with a grin as he approached the control points. “I can do that!”

“You just put your hands on those.” Strive pointed at the columns from the side of the cockpit. He himself was holding onto a handle in the wall that had mysteriously appeared on his ship. He wasn’t sure it had been there before, but it was very welcome given the last ride.

“Sure, sure!” Meouch set his hands over them. His hands were so large they engulfed the small nodes. “Then we just go, right?”

Before Strive could answer the ship shot forward. It went straight this time. It also went very,  _ very _ fast. The desert planet whipped past them with blinding speed, as did the large rock formations, some of which came very close to them.

“Um-” Meouch’s voice was not so confident as he called over to Strive. “Ok! That’s go. So uh, how do we stop? Or turn?”

“You need to slow down! Now!” Strive shouted, noticing the readings on the console. “The ship can’t handle this speed for long!”

“Oh, well, uh-” Meouch looked down at the console in baffled panic, then forward again. “Oh damn, that’s gonna be an impact.” Strive followed his gaze to where one of the planet’s mountains loomed ahead of him, right on their path.

Meouch, in what he figured was a smart move, lifted his hands away from the nodes. Presumably this would cut the power, though not the inertia. The ship shuddered, then began to fall down toward the ground along with flying forward. “Oh shit.”

Strive darted over to the controls and slapped his hand over one of them. The ship froze in midair, nose still dipped toward the ground. Meouch blinked rapidly, then looked around, as if taking a second to realize they weren’t jelly on a rock right now.

“Huh. Damn, Strive your ship is-” His communicator beeped and he raised it up to check it. Strive winced as Sung’s terrified shouting came on through the speaker. Meouch just gave a weak chuckle. “Hey Sung! Nah, we ain’t dead, calm down...Yeah, I couldn’t stop. We’re good, though...Uh-huh. Yeah. I’ll have Strive take us back.” He shut it down, then looked back to Strive. “Probably a good idea if you drive.” Strive gulped, then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang watched the ship shoot off over the horizon and were immediately like, "Oh they're dead."
> 
> 5/10 for Meouch, because he could make the ship go, and it didn't end in disaster. Still, "Stop" is important.


	3. Havve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficulty connecting with software.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havve's just gonna do what he knows.

“S-So, these are the control points…” Strive pointed to the towers as Havve peered down at them. Havve cocked his head to the side, then raised one hand and plopped it down on the tower. Strive flinched, but the ship didn’t move. Havve lifted and lowered his hand a few times, then tried his other hand, then tried several combinations of hands across the two nodes. The ship didn’t budge. Havve made an annoyed beeping noise, then pulled out his drumsticks.

“Erk-!” Strive’s eyes widened in alarm and he raised both his hands to stop him. “Wait, maybe you shouldn’t-” Too late, Havve began to clang his drumsticks over the nodes and across the console like an improvised drum set. It was an interesting beat, with some complex parts and a few fun little flourishes, but when he finished, the ship was no closer to starting, or moving, and now Strive was crouched down on the floor, groaning and clutching at his head. Havve turned his head toward him, and his eyes blinked once.

“P-Please don’t…” Strive hissed through his teeth and rubbed at his temples. “Please don’t do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havve has an idea for their next song, and Strive has a migraine.
> 
> Havve gets 2/10. He tried his best.


	4. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not vibing with this style.

Brian jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Strive’s ship, then raised his hand in a stopping gesture toward Strive. Sung scowled.

“Wait, Brian, you want to go in alone? Without Strive?”

Brian nodded. Sung tilted his head to the side and rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

“Ah, you’re thinking perhaps Strive’s presence interferes with the ship’s functioning, like having two drivers at once, is that it?”

Brian nodded, then he turned to Strive, a question in his intense glare.

“Is that ok with you, Strive?” Phobos asked. Strive hesitated, then set his jaw into a determined expression and nodded.

“Y, Yeah. If you think it would help.” Maybe he was right. Maybe that was the reason it wasn’t working. Strive tried to push down the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Brian headed for the ship, the door already open, and climbed inside. He glanced back at the open door, then gripped it and manually pulled it shut behind him.

They all backed away to observe. Strive could see Brian through the port, and watched him place both hands on the nodes.

And then…nothing.

Brian was still standing there, unmoving, and the ship wasn’t moving either. The group exchanged a look, then Sung tapped at his communicator to try and call him.

Brian lifted both his hands from the nodes, then turned and walked away from the console, out of view from the window. A second later there was a loud banging noise coming from the door. Slowly, the door slid aside as Brian forced it open and hopped out. He made a beeline for Strive, raised one hand, then clapped it down on his shoulder. Their eyes met. Maybe it was just Strive’s imagination, but Brian looked a little paler than usual, and maybe, just maybe, his hand was shaking faintly.

Brian released him, then turned away and walked off to start hacking at some of the ragged shrubs sitting nearby. Strive looked to Sung in confusion, but he just shrugged.

“I guess it wasn’t a good match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the Hell can manage to spook Ninja Brian...?
> 
> Brian: That thing wanted me to open my heart to FEELINGS. Fuck no.
> 
> Honestly Brian's damn brave to go into that ship without Strive. Ship could have been like "Pilot not here? Death! Death for the intruder!!"
> 
> 3/10. He knew when to quit.


	5. Phobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell Phobos is my favorite member because I'm so mean to him. Or well, his teammates are mean to him, in this particular instance.
> 
> I joined this fandom too late for Phobos' vow of silence, but I love when people write him using sign language.

Phobos crossed his arms. “I’m not going in that thing,” he said.

“Oh come now, Phobos!” Sung gestured to the vehicle sitting innocently in front of them. “We all gave it a go!”

“Yeah, and I saw every attempt. No way.”

“Chicken,” Meouch huffed and propped a hand on his hip. “Getcher ass in there. I wanna see what happens.”

“I’m not dying for your entertainment.” Phobos turned away from him. “There’s no need for this. We already know the ship belongs to Strive.”

“Well, we can’t argue there.” Sung sighed and shook his head. “Strive, I can’t make heads or tails of that ship. You have some sort of bond with it, it seems, but that’s not all. You’ve got the skills as well.”

“Maybe that’s only because it transformed for me,” Strive’s shoulders slumped. “It’s only suited for me because it changed to be that way.”

“Well,” Phobos flicked a finger at him. “Do you know how to make it transform again?” Strive went silent at that, looking from them, to the ship, back to them.

“Uh…”

“Strive.” Phobos clapped him on the shoulder. “This ship chose you, and believe it or not you’re stuck with it. I told you before, this has always been your ship. You don’t have to prove that to anyone. You never had to prove you were a worthy pilot.” Phobos looked to Sung for agreement, and he quickly nodded.

“It’s true! Your evasion skills, quick thinking, and bravery aren’t the result of any odd interface. That’s all you!”

Strive managed a shaky smile and a nod. “Yeah…you’re right. Thanks. And...thanks for coming out here with me. Sorry it…uh, didn’t go well.”

“No problem.” Phobos planted his hands on his hips. “Let’s just head back to Mothership, then. Ok?”

Meouch turned to Brian. “I’ll grab him,” he said. “You get the door open.”

Phobos spun around to run but Meouch tackled him before his jetpack could engage. They rolled across the ground, Meouch with one arm around Phobos’ waist so he couldn’t wiggle free as his other hand clawed at the sputtering jetpack. Brian meanwhile jogged over to the ship.

Havve pointed to the scuffle and looked at Sung in question. Sung just gave a hapless shrug.

“It would be another interesting point of data...”

“This is pointless!” Phobos yelled from where he was slung over Meouch’s shoulder as the other strode triumphantly toward Strive’s ship. His jetpack lay discarded in the dirt. “It’s not going to do anything! Meouch put me down-!”

“Woop!” Meouch flung him headfirst into the ship, and Brian shoved the door closed, then they both ran to get clear. Strive, who had been watching the scuffle and unsure how to intervene, finally spoke up.

“Is this a good idea?”

“Sure!” Meouch chirped back. “He’ll probably just get sick like Sung.”

Phobos stood up into view from the window, then banged on it with both fists. Meouch grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up. Sung cupped his hands to shout through the ship’s barrier.

“Just give it a try, Phobos! Might as well!”

Phobos in response held both his hands up, then made several gestures. Meouch laughed and crossed his arms.

“Ooo his sign language! It’s been a while since we saw that!”

“What’s he saying?” Strive asked. Meouch shaded his eyes to look at the signs Phobos was presently making over and over again.

“Oh, he’s saying ‘I hate you all.’ And...Uh-” He let his hand drop. “Yeah, you probably know that sign from Brian.”

Brian returned that particular sign right back, then pointed at him and the control ports behind him. He then crossed his arms and squared his feet in a firm stance, waiting. Strive offered a shrug, then a ‘go-on’ gesture. Phobos’ shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, evidently realizing his defeat.

“Just give it a shot!” Meouch hollered. “We’ll chase you down if you lose control!” Phobos signed something back at him, and Sung turned to give Meouch a sharp look.

“Do _not_ translate that for Strive.”

Meouch just chuckled and shrugged. Phobos stomped over to the closer column, then faced them. Glaring at them with an indignant posture, he raised one hand, then slapped it down on the node. Everyone tensed up in expectation.

Phobos immediately dropped down through the floor of the ship, phased straight through the hull, and hit the ground below. The group started, then hastily came over to check on him.

“Ow…” Phobos clutched at his head, lying on his back. “…See? Even the ship wanted me out.” Strive squatted down beside him.

“I think it picked up on how much you didn’t want to be there.”

“Sounds about right.” Phobos clapped his hands together as he stared up at the ship. “Thank you Strive’s ship for not crashing me into a rock formation. Can we go home now?”

“Well, I guess we all tried.” Sung offered Phobos his jetpack. “And we learned some things! I’d say that’s worth a job well done.”

“Uh-huh.” Phobos snatched his jetpack back. “Sure.” He turned to Meouch, who was already running back to his own ship. “You can run but you can’t hide, kitty.”

As the others headed back to the other ships, Strive hopped into his own and placed his hands over the control nodes. It hummed to life under his touch. Despite all the shenanigans of the day, it felt as comforting and safe to him as it always did. He smiled faintly, then on a whim, spoke up.

“You didn’t have to dump him out like that. You could have opened the door.”

Maybe Strive was just imagining it, but it almost felt like the ship hummed back at him, as if it were laughing. His smile widened, then he craned his head back up toward the horizon. With just a little push, he took off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phobos has a history of "assessing and removing himself from bad situations." (See Keytar Toss and Hot Pepper Gaming event)  
> In other words, he sees his teammates getting into bullshit situations and is like "haha no." Unfortunately this time Meouch was having none of it.
> 
> Phobos meant every word he said to Strive but you know internally he was like "How inspirational and heartwarming do I have to be to get out of this?"
> 
> Havve: Should we do something?  
> Sung: I only break up their fights when they're actively trying to kill each other.
> 
> I kind of, KIND OF wanted to have the ship just like, straight up implode but there was no reason I could really have that happen.
> 
> 3/10. He didn't want to be there in the first place, and managed to get that across to the ship, but he probably should have at least been looking at what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Strive of course, gets a 100/10. Flawless in every way.


End file.
